The day of the self-service fuel filling station is upon the world economy. With automotive fuel cost becoming a major expense for the typical auto owning household, the opportunity for saving in cost by filling one's own fuel tank becomes attractive. It is no longer the teenager who is seen standing beside their automobile, fuel nozzle in hand servicing their own auto. Now one sees the business man, his wife or even his daughter pumping their own fuel.
Recently, ecologically sensitive states have enacted legislation requiring that fuel nozzles include vapor recovery systems resulting in dual hoses on even larger nozzles. The net result is that self service filling stations or pumps have large cumbersome nozzles which themselves tax the strength of patrons of slight build such as females. Add to the weight of the nozzle, the need to compress and hold the flow control handle, the self service filling of ones own fuel tank can become a chore.